dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talon
The Talon was Hotwire's heavily modified T-1 Typhoon. After the original Talon crashed during the battle for the Temple of Hotep III, it was succeeded by the Talon II. History The T-1 Typhoon which would later become the Talon was first used by agent Spectrum, who had coincidentally been part of the same squad as Hotwire during Hotwire's first mission. During the battle for LEGO City's makeshift power station, the T-1's Plarxx Radar ray was knocked out, and Spectrum was killed by Mutant Pterosaurs. Fortunately, his copilot was able to save himself and the vehicle, making an exceptionally rough emergency landing. Sometime in the next few weeks, it was retrieved and brought back to Dino Attack Headquarters, where it sat in the hangars awaiting repairs. After the agents from the Goo Caverns had returned, Hotwire, his new Elite Agent status officialized, claimed the T-1 as his own, replacing the Fire Hammer that he lost en route to the Goo Caverns. With the help of almost all the mechanics and engineers in the Headquarters, he gave the craft an overhaul. The T-1 Typhoon was christened the Talon in memory of Hotwire's older sister, Talon. Immediately afterward, he left with B and Crooks to find and rescue Kat from agent Cane on ShadowTech Island. When they traveled to LEGO Island and fought Skr-Ok vikings, Kat was able to interface directly with the helicopter in pursuit of Loop. During the deconstruction of LEGO Island, the Inferno agent managed to board the Talon, where he knocked Hotwire out and shot Kat. After Kat's assumed death, she was able to download her consciousness into the Talon's computer systems. She continued to reside within the helicopter and was able to control the vehicle. The Talon returned to LEGO City, where Kat used it to rescue Hotwire and B from some of O'Cozy's supporters, and they were joined by Tracer. After LEGO Island was reconstructed and the Hybrids betrayed the team, the Talon fought off the Hybrids, landed at the hospital, and then was used to transport the wounded, including Rex, to LEGO City, where they were treated by Alan Pierce and Medic. With Hotwire's permission, Rex, Amanda Claw, and Chompy later hitched a ride aboard the Talon to Adventurers' Island. The helicopter received minor damages due to Mutant Pterosaurs guarding the island's coast and was forced to land in the jungle, where Hotwire proceeded to make repairs while Rex, Claw, Chompy, and Tracer scouted ahead. The Talon joined nine other T-1 Typhoons in the first attack on the XERRD Fortress. As the fortress was overtaken by Skeleton Mummies, the Talon was used to transport retreating Dino Attack agents and allies to camp, including Hotwire, Rex, Claw, Reptile, Semick, Prichard, Carl Lutsky, Sam Sinister, Kate Bishop, and Dr. Cyborg. The rear guard camp was soon attacked by Mutant Dinos and Stromlings. The Talon was boarded by Rockford, Rookie, and Kara Wise, and the helicopter assisted in the camp's defense, including helping Semick fight a Mutant Raptor. A Maelstrom-infected Loop boarded the Talon, promised to return, and then jumped out of the helicopter when Rotor made contact. The Talon was later landed at the landing field of Outpost 4, where it was found by Loop. Katerina Schattenberg, who had just taken over Kat's consciousness, redirected Loop with an executive override and then flew the Talon to ShadowTech's S.T.A.R.E. unit, located in a lighthouse on the island. There, Katerina's consciousness was transferred out of the helicopter and into a primary synthfig. Along with Loop and six other secondary synthfigs, Katerina Schattenberg flew the Talon to the Temple of Pharaoh Hotep III, joining up with Hotwire and the rest of the Dino Attack Team. Hotwire and Loop flew the Talon during the battle of the Temple of Hotep III. As Hotwire struggled to stay focused due to the pain in his amputated leg, he was forced to land. The helicopter's crew was joined by Helm and two Agents, Phoenix and Cyrus, but the Agents were Stromlings in disguise. After Hotwire and Helm escaped, Phoenix and Cyrus used Loop to corrupt the Talon, turning it into a weapon for the Maelstrom. Fighting back, Loop used his powers of electricity to short-circuit the Talon's engines, causing the helicopter to crash. On the eve of the final battle in LEGO City, Larson's T-1 Typhoon was christened the Talon II to boost morale. Features The Talon's Plarxx Radar Ray was reworked as a Plarxx Radar Pulse Emitter, making it effective against even larger numbers of pteranadons simultaneously. The Voltaic Launcher and its heavy power cells were removed entirely. The Quintronic Beam cannons were initially replaced by lighter large-scale Goo Sphere Launchers; however, due to the limited supply of Green Goo, they were switched again after the Lego Island mission came to a conclusion. The Voltaic launcher was also re-added. During the period in which it remained modified, the vehicle was almost fifteen percent lighter than a standard T-1, and therefore was much faster; where the standard T-1 Typhoon is classified as an Anti-T-Rex chopper, the Talon is more of an anti-pteranadon chopper, since it was almost able to match the agility of a pteranadon. In its current state, it has returned to being a standard T-1. Missions *The T-1 was first used by Agent Spectrum in the battle for the power station. *Its maiden voyage as the Talon was the search for Wing. *The Talon was used to transport the wounded to LEGO City following the LEGO Island mission. *The Talon was used on Adventurers' Island. This was the original helicopter's final mission, and it crashed during the battle for the Temple of Hotep III. *The Talon II was used during the final battle in LEGO City. Category:Vehicles Category:Jackson Lake Category:Dino Attack Team